Hidden Faces
by Lunar Ice
Summary: "Harry! Look!" she pointed to the mirror and whispered. "He has no reflection. Told you! Hand me that dagger on the floor...I've got to do it."
1. Deep in the Night

***************************************************************************  
  
Hidden Faces Chapter 1 By Lollipop Love  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Silence lay over the deserted hilltop. The few bushes rustled slightly in the new breeze that was just beginning to stir. The full moon shone brightly, even behind the moving in storm clouds. It was well past midnight and no one was awake. except five.  
  
A long, black cloak trailed after its wearer. A tall, pointed hat broke through the air silently, followed by quiet footsteps. A glint of silver flashed across the empty, rolling hills. A pair of eyes darted to a hooting owl flying closer and closer.  
  
A large, snowy owl landed on the ground near the cloaked man's feet. It hooted softly, but not before dropping a letter from its mouth. In a spilt second, two men were standing on the hill. They greeted each other and the second of the two bent down to pick up the letter.  
  
The tearing envelope was the only sound for quite a distance. The cloaked man let the empty envelope fall to the ground while he unfolded the letter. His eyes quickly flew over the green ink that flooded the page.  
  
"They should be here any minute now."  
  
He folded the letter and placed into a deep pocket of his cloak. He and the other turned around and looked as far past the rolling hills as they could see.  
  
Sure enough, in about five minutes, two dark shapes emerged from the base of the hill. They climbed up until they reached the waiting two. The shorter of the two seemed to be having breathing problems and was carrying a bundle of blankets. The taller one was holding an envelope, containing the same information that was on the other letter in the man's pocket. Neither of them was wearing a cloak or robe.  
  
"Sorry we had to do this a good distance from your home." The cloaked man's voice was low, yet it echoed across the emptiness. "We don't want to bring to much attention to our business."  
  
"Are you ready then?" the second voice was a shaking whisper.  
  
The taller man put his arm around the short figure in a reassuring hug. She broke away and handed the cloaked man her bundle of blankets. He held it gently in his arms, and carefully pulled back a piece of the pink blanket to reveal its contents.  
  
The Animagus pulled out his wand and placed it gingerly on the baby's head. The woman gasped and clung to her husband's arm.  
  
"You are aware that your daughter will play a very important part in this mission once she gets to Hogwarts, correct Mrs. Granger?"  
  
"Y-y-yes, Professor Dumbledore. I am aware of that. I was just frightened for a second. this isn't going to hurt her, is it?" her voice was shaking, and the three men could see water glistening down her cheeks.  
  
"I assure you, once we have completed the spell, she won't be able to feel anything. This is all for a good cause, ma'am. We appreciate you letting us use your daughter for this task. None of the other babies her age were strong, smart, or even curious enough."  
  
"Thank you, Cornelius. And since you are the Minister of Magic, I have good reason to trust you." Mr. Granger stuck out a hand to shake Mr. Fudge's. The two shook and the silence returned to the hills.  
  
Cornelius Fudge placed his wand back on the baby's head and drew in a deep breath. He began to mutter several words and he repeated them over and over again, until a black smoke erupted from the end of his wand. It formed into the shape of a bat and flew around their heads once or twice.  
  
Dumbledore unwrapped the girl from the blanket and handed it to the father. He then raised the baby up in the air above his head in the direct path the smoke bat was traveling. He shouted more strange words and the bat screeched and dived into the girl's mouth. Her mother buried her face in her husband's chest as he hugged her tightly.  
  
A blinding light erupted from the baby girl's stomach, forcing the others to cover their eyes. After a few seconds, the screaming and screeching noise drifted away over the hills and silence returned.  
  
Dumbledore lowered the girl until his was cradling her in his arms. She appeared to be unconscious. At the look on her face, Mrs. Granger snatched her away, protecting her from further harm.  
  
"Mrs. Granger, nothing is wrong with her. She's just knocked out right now." Cornelius drew in cold air and began again. "After tonight, she won't remember anything about this spell. Even though she is too young to probably remember anyway, she won't. And don't bother telling her about her new powers when she's old enough to understand. time will come for that later."  
  
Dumbledore stepped forward and placed a hand on the girl's head. "She won't be able to use her powers until she is sixteen. All though she might start to feel different around certain people, she can do nothing about that. I understand that you are muggles and this is interesting to you, but please, don't mention this to anyone, wizard or muggle. This must be kept secret for now, until the full moon in the month of her sixteenth birthday when the powers will kick in."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded and began to walk back the way they came. "Good luck, Hermione Granger." Dumbledore whispered when they were out of earshot. Once they had disappeared into the silent darkness, Cornelius snapped his fingers and was once again a large, snowy owl. He beat his wings against the cold air and flew out of sight. Dumbledore smiled and snapped his fingers; he vanished into thin air.  
  
~~To Be Continued~~  
  
A/N: well, I know that chapter was short, but I meant it that way. The rest of the chapters will defiantly be longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I luv you all!!! Thanks again.k bye blah gurl 


	2. First Signs

***************************************************************************  
  
Hidden Faces Chapter 2 By Lollipop Love  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
She pushed past the crowd of muggles to platform 9 and ¾, dragging her trunk after her. Her mother carried a cat in her arms and her father carried the school list, reading off the list making sure she had everything.  
  
Hermione went through the wall to load her trunk onto the Hogwarts express. After finding an empty compartment, she came back through to claim her cat and list and say good-bye to her parent's.  
  
"I still can't believe that I'm not a prefect!" She whined as she kissed her father's cheek.  
  
"Its all right, dear. Professor Dumbledore has bigger plans for you." Mrs. Granger smiled as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione questioned as she pulled away and took the ginger cat known as Crookshanks from her mum's arms. "What plans does he have for me? How do you know he has plans? Are they good plans?"  
  
"Just have fun this year, and be safe." Her parent's gave her one last kiss on the cheek and disappeared through the crowd, leaving Hermione standing with a shocked and confused expression on her face.  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes, trying to look over the crowd for her friends. She hadn't grown much; she was only about 5 foot 3 inches. Her brown hair turned a very pretty color of dirty blonde during the summer in Egypt. Her skin was a deep, rich tan that made her hair even brighter looking.  
  
She and Harry went with the whole Weasley family (except Charlie) to Egypt for two months to visit Bill. Charlie showed up unexpectedly halfway through the trip to tame some new dragons in southern Egypt.  
  
Even though it was vacation, the trio and the rest of the Weasleys spent most of the time working at the dragon ranch with Charlie, cleaning the pens, feeding them, and feeding the new babies that didn't have mothers.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been going out since the beginning of their fifth year. Hermione liked him, but didn't love him. And since he spent most of his time at quidditch practice through out the whole year, she and Ron had spent many nights in the common room together. They had become good friends, and Harry knew it, but didn't say anything. Hermione was better friends with Ron then with her boyfriend.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry and Ron came bursting through the crowd. Harry had gotten just as tan as her and had lost his glasses. Contacts now helped his eyes see. Ron's entire body was covered in freckles that couldn't have been seen normally. They were tall, muscular, and handsome.  
  
"I missed you guys, even though we were together most of the summer!" She hugged Harry tight around his red shirted torso. He had on blue jean shorts that went past his knees. Ron had on a black shirt and black shorts like Harry's.  
  
Harry placed his lips on Hermione's, but she broke away after a split second to throw her arms around Ron's neck. Harry's face was full of hurt and his two best friends hug longer than he had hugged Hermione. "I missed you, Ron." She let go. "You too, Harry. C'mon, I've already gotten us a cart. The train will be leaving soon." She took a hold of Harry's hand, held Crookshanks in the other arm, and the three walked through the barrier to platform 9 ¾.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
A knock broke the laughter in the cart. Professor Dumbledore opened the door and stepped through, already in his long burgundy robes. "Mr. Potter, there is a meeting with the Heads and Prefects in the front cart. Please, come." He left, followed by Harry.  
  
Harry stuck his head back in the cart. "Sorry I didn't tell you that I was a prefect.got the letter a few weeks ago. See you!" and he disappeared around the door, closing it behind him.  
  
"Well seems we're all alone.again. When is he going to learn that you need more respect, Hermione? You can't let him do this to you anymore. You've put up with it for a year and you're almost sixteen now, so start to stick up for yourself." Ron scooted over the seat until he was directly opposite her.  
  
"Well, he does have a lot going on. I can't blame him for having homework, quidditch practice and now being a prefect. He's probably got enough on his mind to be worrying about me."  
  
"But that's not a good boyfriend, Hermione." He smiled that sexy smile that made her insides melt, but she never told him or Harry.  
  
"I know, but what can I do? He's also one of my best friends, you know. I guess I'll just see how this year goes. If he doesn't show me any more respect, then we're through. Is that what you want to hear?" she joked. Ron smiled again and looked out the window.  
  
Several minutes of silence passed before Ron spoke again. "It's a good thing that he never found out about the kiss."  
  
'Oh, yeah.' Hermione thought. 'The kiss. the one. that one. Geez, how could I have forgotten that?'  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Hermione walked into the tent to take a break from the hot, summer sun. She sat down at the table and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. Her pink tank top was drenched with sweat, as well as her blue jean shorts.  
  
"Hermione! Can you bring out the water jug?" Mrs. Weasley called from outside.  
  
"Yeah, sure!" she shouted back. She drearily stood up and walked to the corner towards the large, blue water jug. She bent over and braced herself to pick up the extremely heavy jug.  
  
"Nice ass." Hermione stood up straight to see Ron leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed.  
  
"Oh, shut up." They always teased each other about things like this.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that." Ron strode over to Hermione and bent over to pick up the jug.  
  
"I got it, thanks." She tore her eyes away from his sexy figure and tried to pick up the jug again.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ron continued to pick up the jug. Once he had somewhat of a grip on it, he lifted it to the tabletop. "See, it's not that heavy. for me anyway." Hermione smiled and starred into his eyes. The two stood in silence, not noticing what they were doing. Hermione walked over to the table and prepared to help Ron carry the water jug.  
  
"Yeah. well I should get this out there." She started and reached her hand over the side. were it bumped into Ron's. They smiled and Hermione blushed and Ron could see it, even through her sunburn.  
  
Hermione looked over Ron's sunburned, dusty face, not noticing that she was on her tiptoes, leaning into his face. Ron put his hands on her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into his kiss. Hermione felt better kissing Ron, the guy she wasn't dating. She pulled back and stepped back, trying to get as far from Ron as she could. But she didn't. if she hadn't been dating Harry she knew she would've thrown herself in Ron's strong arms and kiss him all day.  
  
"Not a word to Harry, okay?" Ron nodded and carried the jug outside. Hermione's hand seemed to drift to her lips, trying to remember the feeling of his lips on hers, almost like they belonged there. She smiled and followed him outside.  
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
"Hermione? Are you all right?" Hermione snapped out of her daydream and found Harry shaking her shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. just day dreaming." She glanced at Ron and smiled inwardly at herself. "I think I'll just take a nap. if you don't mind?"  
  
"No, all angels need their rest." Harry kissed her cheek and moved to the end of the bench so Hermione could lie down. Hermione wasn't so sure why Harry was trying to be so sweet because she wasn't that sweet to him. She admired him for that.  
  
~~~~*~~~~  
  
"You're lucky Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry and Ron's voices brought Hermione out of her peaceful sleep. She was desperate to know what they were talking about, so she pretended to still be asleep. She kept her eyes closed, but listened closely, Harry's hand moving up and down her back the whole time, which she enjoyed.  
  
"You're lucky to have that one." Ron pointed at the sleeping girl.  
  
"Yeah, but you want her." Harry snapped back. His hand stopped rubbing her back, but stayed in one place.  
  
"What are you talking about? Why would I want to take my best friend's girl?"  
  
"I know there's something going on between you two. I'm not stupid you know. I can see it. the way you look at each other, how you hugged her at the station, how you're always talking and laughing." Harry's voice started to raise and it was filled with anger.  
  
"Harry! Calm down! We're just good friends. All those nights in the common room without you just made us better friends. Nothing is going on. We're practically like brother and sister." Ron tried to calm Harry down, but he stood up and headed for the door. He stopped and shook Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione! C'mon. let's go find Dean and Seamus." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"What? I was sleeping! I don't want to go. I want to stay here, besides, we're almost there. we have to change into our robes."  
  
"I don't care, c'mon." He forcefully pulled her to the door. Hermione looked back at Ron who looked confused.  
  
"Harry? Why are you pulling me? You're hurting me!" Hermione tried to pry Harry's hand off her arm, but his grip was too strong. "Harry stop! What's wrong with you? Why are you so angry? There is nothing going on between Ron and I! Why would you think that?" Harry stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Because it's true! I know you! And I know Ron."  
  
"Well, do we seem like the type to cheat on our best friend?" She looked into Harry's eyes, trying to see past the wall of anger that stood in them. "Do we? Besides. I love you." She smiled, but it wasn't a true smile, just plastered on her face to make him happy again. She didn't really love him. but she didn't dare say anything.  
  
"Sorry, did I hurt you? I was just a little angry. do you forgive me?" Hermione didn't answer with words, but with a passionate kiss. "Well, do you still want to go see Dean and Seamus?" she nodded and took a hold of his hand and they headed off in search of their friends.  
  
"Ooo! Look at the full moon!" Harry pointed out of the window as they passed it. Sure enough, the big white moon was full and bright. All the treetops in the forest glowed reflected on the lake.  
  
As they neared the cart containing Dean and Seamus, Hermione's eyes became fogging for a split second and her head became dizzy. Harry knocked on the cart door and they heard footsteps coming to open it.  
  
The door opened and the last thing Hermione remembered seeing was Dean greeting them. then she was out.  
  
~~~To Be Continued~~~  
  
A/N: good? Well, the juicy stuff is coming soon! Next chapter, we will find out about Hermione's new "powers". yeah! It will be good. thanks for reading and reviewing!!! luv y'all..blah gurl 


End file.
